Journée de deuil
by English's Flag
Summary: Two-shot. 00Q. Débute directement à la fin de Skyfall. SPOILER.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à mes Followers.

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai pas abandonné M&A non plus. J'ai juste fais une mauvaise réaction à l'annonce de la fin de la série et le dernier épisode ne m'a pas aidé à écrire. Trumblr, en plus de cela, ne m'a pas aidé à faire mon deuil. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais réellement.

Bref, voici une fic OO7/Q made in Skyfall. Vous le devez à Sam Sanders. Elle m'a pervertie avec son OS que je vous invite à lire. C'est un TwoShot. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'attendre pour le poster complètement. 20 pages word, ça se poste sans attendre.

J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans cette histoire donc soyez indulgent. Lisez le. Elle prend directement suite au film donc

SPOILER SKYFALL. IL FAUT AVOIR VU LE FILM.

Si vous vous demandez qui est Tanner, c'est l'homme qui accompagne toujours M dans ses déplacement, son assistant en somme.

Mallory est joué par Ralph Fiennes dans le film.

Silva c'est la folle blonde, euh pardon, le méchant du film.

Q, le mignon petit binoclard derrière son PC.

* * *

Des reviews me feraient beaucoup de bien.

Merci de me lire.

J'ai attendu dans l'angoisse depuis leur départ. Une heure, dix heures. Je ne sais plus. Tanner est resté à mes côtés tout au long de cet interminable sursis. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans le QG de fortune du MI6. Le département Q a été vidé de ses occupants à ma demande et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Certains ont protestés, d'autres n'ont pas cherchés à comprendre. Qu'importe. Rien ne compte plus pour le moment que la survie de M.

Tanner et moi avons attendu des nouvelles de Bond après leur départ de Londres. En vain. Il semblerait que Bond ait trouvé judicieux de couper toute communication avec nous. J'ai beau en chercher la raison, je ne comprends toujours pas sa logique. Pourquoi aller s'isoler en pleine campagne écossaise et ce, sans le moindre renfort ? Logique Bondienne, je suppose. Stupidité Bondienne, devrais-je dire.

Dans l'effervescence du moment, nous avons obéi à ses dernières consignes, tracer une route que seul Silva pourrait suivre. Par nous, j'entends bien évidemment moi. Je vois mal Tanner élaborer un tel procédé informatique. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bond ne s'est pas signalé une fois arrivé en Écosse. Pas un mot. Alors, résignés, nous avons encore attendus. Nous nous sommes relayé lorsque l'attente s'est faite trop longue, presque insoutenable pour nos nerfs. Ni Tanner, ni moi n'avons parlé de cette peur qui ne nous quittait plus, tapie au fond de nous, accrochée à nos tripes.

A de maintes reprises, Tanner m'a chassé de mon propre département prétextant que je devais me reposer. Peine perdue. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil en les sachant en danger. Il est vrai que je suis nouveau au poste de quartier-maître, bien que j'officie dans ses murs depuis un certain temps déjà. Je ne les connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que Tanner, autant M que Bond, surtout Bond à vrai dire, mais je ne peux rester insensible à leurs sorts. Qu'importe nos différences, nous faisons tous partie de la même équipe, des défenseurs de ce pays, chacun à nos niveaux de compétences. Alors, je ne peux rester de marbre devant leurs sorts, surtout si je peux les aider.

Un jour est passé et toujours aucun signe d'eux, de quiconque. Tanner s'est auto-proclamé théière en chef et me ravitaille de temps à autre d'une énième tasse de thé. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à chercher des solutions pour savoir s'ils sont vivants. J'emprunterais bien un satellite de surveillance au MI6 si je n'avais peur d'être pris et de livrer par la même occasion la localisation de M aux agences gouvernementales.

Plus le temps passe, plus l'homme à mes côtés parait désespéré. Ses yeux sont cernés de demi-auréoles noires caractéristique du manque de sommeil. Bien entendu, il ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. Je perçois sa tristesse, son inquiétude et sa résignation dans les traits de son visage qui se tendent d'heures en heures. Ai-je la même expression ? Sans nul doute. Tanner m'a toujours paru inébranlable en temps de crise. Faut-il en arriver à ces extrêmes pour me prouver que j'ai tords ?

Aucune de nous n'avons eu le cœur de parler depuis ce matin. Pour dire quoi ? Que le plan de Bond était risqué ? Que c'était du suicide dès le début ? Qu'ils auraient dû emmener d'autres agents avec eux ? Nous le savions pertinemment tous deux et je pense que Bond le savait aussi en quittant Londres. Que peuvent faire un homme et une vieille femme contre une armada d'anciens soldats armés jusqu'aux dents ? J'aurais dû argumenter avec Bond, le convaincre de lui envoyer des renforts. Au lieu de cela, je n'ai rien fait et je sais que je vais le regretter.

Cette situation était sans espoir dès le début. Nous le savions. Pourtant, nous sommes restés là, alerte, les yeux rivés sur l'énorme écran mural, à guetter le moindre signe de Silva sur les routes écossaises. Il n'y a pas à dire, le bougre savait passer inaperçu. J'ai eu beau me servir des caméras de circulations, je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser. Le seul intérêt à localiser les hommes de Silva aurait été de savoir l'assaut engagé. Il m'était de toute manière impossible de joindre Bond pour le prévenir.

Et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. Malgré mon acharnement, malgré toutes mes ressources, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Bond. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Ne pas savoir, s'ils vivent, s'ils sont morts ou s'ils agonisent, blessés, torturés ou que sais-je encore. Il ne nous restait que nos mains pour prier, prier Bond de la protéger, de nous la ramener en vie.

Mallory est venu aux nouvelles de temps à autre malgré son épaule douloureuse et la liste de ses obligations en ces temps de crise. Le pauvre a dû rendre des comptes à la ministre en « l'absence » de M. Il semble que la fusillade en pleine audience ait légèrement déplus. Je n'ose imaginer le courroux de celle-ci se déversant sur lui, manque de responsables joignables. Apparemment, s'être pris une balle ne l'a pas empêché d'être fusillé en place de grève par cette femme arrogante. A croire que son unique but est de demander des comptes aux personnes qui défendent ce pays, aux personnes qui suent sang et haut pour sa survie. Pathétique. Dire que tout ce cirque n'est uniquement que médiatique au final. A croire que c'est une condition siné qua none à sa fonction. Espère-t-elle être réélue ? Je ne sais pas quelle raison Mallory a invoqué pour justifier la disparition de M. Qu'importe. Mon esprit s'égare. Je dois rester concentrer si je veux avoir une chance de les sauver. Je sais bien que c'est utopiste de ma part mais cette pensée m'aide à ne pas chavirer dans le gouffre du désespoir. Je ne suis pas dépressif de nature, je peux gérer le deuil. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'incertitude, l'ignorance qui ronge chaque partie de mon corps comme des termites s'attaquant au bois d'un vieux chêne. Je sais que l'image pourrait faire sourire, surtout en me voyant, si jeune parmi mes collègues. Pourtant je me sens vieux, à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des centaines de vies, les vies des gens que j'ai empruntés par le passé, souillés de ma stupidité juvénile. Je serais sans doute mort si le MI6 n'était pas venu me chercher, me gronder, et me donner un but dans la vie. Je n'ai appris que récemment que c'était M qui était à l'origine de mon changement d'orientation. Elle a Alors, si j'ai la moindre chance de lui rendre l'appareil, je me dois d'être présent.

Nous avons vu cette autre journée s'écouler dans le silence le plus complet, et mes espoirs s'étioler avec elle comme le sable s'écoule dans un sablier. Grain par grain, sans que rien ne puisse le contrecarrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de l'air, invisible dans sa prison de verre.

Aux alentours de minuit, Tanner m'a lancé un regard entendu et est sorti de la pièce, m'abandonnant dans une attente sans fin. Malgré tout et contre toute raison, je suis resté là, fixant les écrans, tâchant de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à leurs destinées macabres. Malgré ma volonté à les éloigner, de temps à autre, une image de corps mutilés, de leurs corps mutilés est parvenue à percer la barrière que j'avais érigée dans mon esprit. Ne pas penser, attendre mais ne pas penser à ça. De toute manière, je pense avec le recule que j'étais incapable de quitter cette pièce. Les deux mots, deux simples mots : « Et si » m'en empêchait. Et j'ai eu raison de rester.

Au milieu de la nuit, je crois qu'il devait être près de 3h du matin à Londres, j'ai reçu un coup de fil entrant sur une des nombreuses lignes téléphoniques servant de façade au MI6. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. Je le sentais dans chaque fibre de mon être. Je l'espérais de toutes mes forces en réalité. Et puis, qui d'autre pourrait utiliser ce numéro quand toutes les missions double zéros étaient ajournée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui, il était vivant. Vivant, mais dans quel état ?

J'ai décroché avant même de m'en rendre compte, la peur au ventre et une boule de stresse m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Au bout de la ligne, le silence. J'ai appelé Bond par son matricule puis par son nom lorsqu'il n'a pas répondu. Rien. Une minute s'est écoulée sans que le moindre son ne perce. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit Silva à l'autre bout du combiné, venu se repaitre de sa victoire aux yeux du MI6. Si c'était le cas, le silence ne serait pas la seule réponse à mes appels incessants. Non, 007 devait être en vie, il le devait.

Un bruit a fini par se répercuter sur les murs de mon département, une respiration. Il restait donc un survivant à ce qui avait dû être une boucherie. A mon grand soulagement, la respiration était calme et profonde. C'était plutôt un signe encourageant. J'ai répété inlassablement mon appel : « Bond, je sais que c'est vous ? Parlez-moi. Bond ? Parlez ! Bond ? »

« Q » Juste un son brisant le silence. Un murmure que j'attendais depuis deux jours, deux interminables jours. Sa voix s'est répercutée dans la pièce, propageant ses vibrations autour de moi, ramenant à la vie l'espoir éteint dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, de joie, de soulagement. J'ai immédiatement recommencé à respirer, surpris, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle. Malgré l'allégresse en moi, j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le ton de sa voix était rauque, loin de sa chaleur habituelle. Lui, si volubile à l'accoutumée, était incapable de parler d'avantage. Juste mon appellation, une simple lettre prononcée et tout était dit. Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que M était morte, tombée au combat.

Le silence s'est étendu entre nous. Que peut-on dire dans ces cas-là ? Cette situation était inédite pour moi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été confronté à un décès, mis à part la mort de ma mère des années plus tôt. C'était différent. Un autre lieu, une autre époque pourtant pas si éloignée d'aujourd'hui. Ma mère était morte d'un cancer, cancer du poumon. Il fallait s'y attendre à force de la voir fumer paquet après paquet. Pourtant, on a beau savoir que ça arrivera, ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux. J'avais été celui laissé derrière, l'enfant orphelin d'un parent. J'étais celui qu'on avait essayé de réconforter par des gestes amicaux, celui qu'on avait couvé de mots dénués de sens. En réalité, les gens agissent ainsi parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir face à la mort. Ils aimeraient aider. Ils aimeraient se convaincre qu'ils veulent aider. Aider à quoi ? Je me le demande. C'est sans doute un scoop pour beaucoup mais on ne peut rien faire dans ces cas-là. Les gestes nous rebutent même si nous les acceptons par faiblesse, les mots nous rendent sourds. Et ensuite ? Rien. La vie. Chacun retourne à son train-train quotidien comme si de rien n'était. Les gens oublient qu'il y a une semaine, deux semaines, un mois, ils ont assistés à un enterrement. Rien ne change pour eux. On ne les revoit jamais après l'enterrement comme si leurs gestes, leurs mots suffisent à se dédouaner d'une quelconque réelle aide qu'ils pourraient apporter, d'une souffrance qu'ils pourraient soulager. Ils oublient alors que chaque détail est gravé dans notre mémoire au fer rouge. L'aide, nous n'en avons pas besoin le jour même où même le lendemain, où le jour de l'enterrement. Non. L'aide est la bienvenue lorsque nous réalisons enfin que l'être chéri est absent de la table du petit déjeuné, qu'il est absent lorsque, par réflexe, nous nous retournons pour lui parler de trois fois rien, d'une banalité qui l'aurait fait sourire et qui nous font pleurer à présent. Et, au final, le plus douloureux c'est que nous finissons par ne plus nous retourner, par ne plus en parler, parler de cette personne que nous avons chérie et qui nous a été prise.

Je m'étais attendu à l'atmosphère de mort ambiante en acceptant ce travaille. La mort d'un agent inconnu ou si peu, la mort d'un parfait étranger. C'est toujours tragique même si cela nous touche moins, à peine un pincement au cœur. La faucheuse tranche si vite votre gorge de nos jours qu'elle n'est, au final, qu'une idée abstraite accrochée dans un coin de notre tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous regarde en face de ses orbites creuses. La mort hante les couloirs du MI6, tapie dans chaque recoin sombre. On distingue son passage dans certains regards et on se dépêche de détourner la tête. La mort n'attend qu'un pas de travers pour vous emporter.

Le savoir et le vivre sont deux choses différentes. Je ne m'étais pas préparer à la mort d'une personne proche. Je pensais stupidement qu'au moins M serait à l'abri. Le boss n'est-il pas censé être plus important et, de ce fait, plus en sécurité que nous ? Il faut croire qu'elle lui avait échappé depuis trop longtemps. Une autre minute s'est écoulée lorsque je reprends mes esprits. Mes automatismes prennent le relais sur ma conscience. Mes doigts pianotent déjà sur le clavier à une vitesse effrénée. J'informe Bond que la cavalerie est en chemin. Il ne dit rien et se contente de raccrocher, réveillant l'angoisse au fond de moi. Je n'ose imaginer sa douleur. Au MI6, il est de notoriété publique qu' M et Bond partagent un lien particulier, presque maternel, depuis des années. Bien évidemment, personne n'ose en parler ouvertement. Il n'est pas si aisé de voir l'affection qu'M porte à Bond. Même si celle-ci le cache à la perfection, il est décelable dans ses réactions pour un œil averti.

J'ai souvent entendu parler de Bond pendant les quelques années où je venais « donner un coup de main » quand la situation l'exigeait. Comment ignorer un homme tel que lui. Il fascine la quasi-totalité du MI6, tant les hommes que les femmes. Il est le sujet de discussion favori de toutes les secrétaires. On a beau essayer de les éviter, les bruits de couloirs atteignent toujours vos oreilles sans votre autorisation. Il suffit d'un rien, deux secrétaires bavardes, deux techniciens autour d'une machine à café et le mal est fait. C'est comme cela que j'ai entendu parler de Bond pour la première fois, de ses exploits tant sur le terrain que dans les lits des femmes. La première fois, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un héros de films d'action tant il est impossible pour un homme de rassembler autant de qualités et de prouesses.

Elles rêvent toutes de faire partie de son tableau de chasse. Certains le jalouse, d'autres le plaignent, moi, il m'intrigue. Un homme tel que lui est rare, pas seulement à cause de sa profession. Bon nombre admire sa carrure, son corps musclé, sa force. Moi, j'admire sa force de caractère, sa ténacité, son instinct de survie. Le corps est si facilement modelable qu'il est facile de se muscler. Modeler son esprit est un tout autre exercice, bien plus traitre et bien plus admirable à mes yeux. Bond est un survivant, un être à part. Je ne pense pas qu'un autre agent double zéro ait son âge. Il est une exception dans bien des domaines. Est-il si doué ou est-ce de la chance ? J'aurais tendance à dire qu'il est cocu s'il n'avait pas cocufié lui-même tant de maris.

-« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Tanner vient d'entrer, le souffle court et les joues rougies. Aurait-il couru ? Je lui fais face, le visage fermé. Son regard suppliant me fait de la peine, lui qui était si attaché à M. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de lui annoncer ? Parce que je suis celui qui est sensé tout savoir, celui par quoi tout passe. J'ai le monopole des informations autant techniques que tactiques. Voilà pourquoi Tanner me pose cette question. Je n'ai jamais été bon au jeu des révélations, d'autant moins si elles sont tragiques.

Je secoue finalement la tête de droite à gauche. Aussitôt, je le vois se redresser de toute sa hauteur, la mâchoire contractée. L'honneur anglais l'empêche de s'effondrer. Le flegme britannique retient ses larmes et les empêche de dévaler sur ses joues.

Je ne m'abaisserai pas à dire la moindre chose, à faire le moindre geste. Je ne veux pas être comme les gens à l'enterrement de ma mère. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas que Tanner en ait besoin. Il semble plus en colère qu'accablé par le chagrin.

-« Et Bond ? »

-« Vivant. »

-« Bien. Et Silva ? »

-« Mort, je présume. »

-« Vous présumez ? »

-« Bond n'a rien dit à son sujet mais je l'imagine mal laisser Silva en vie. »

-« Je vais en informer Mallory. »

Et le voilà parti dans les dédales de cet ancien bunker. D'ici à demain 6h, tout le MI6 sera au courant que leur patron est mort. Cette vieille femme qui faisait la loi nous a quittés… Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris de partir à deux ? Je ne comprends toujours pas le but de cette mission suicide.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le retour des équipes de sauvetage, de Bond. J'ai hâte d'entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il s'est passe, j'en ai besoin pour savoir que je n'ai pas commis d'erreurs en les aidants. J'ai besoin de soulager ma conscience. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai envoyé Silva et ses assassins à leurs trousses et je ne pense pas pouvoir me le pardonner un jour, pas après la mort de M.

J'ai fini par investir une des chambres mise à la disposition du département Q. C'est-à-dire un lit dans une pièce de trois mètres sur deux de béton. Vive le MI6. Si j'étais franc, j'avouerais que je dors plus souvent dans une de ces chambres que dans mon propre lit mais je ne le suis pas. C'est toutefois mieux que rien. Le linge est changé à chaque utilisation et l'absence de fenêtre me permet toujours de m'endormir rapidement. Toujours, excepté cette nuit. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller. J'ai juste ôté mes lunettes avant de les déposer sous le lit et j'ai rabattu les draps sur moi. Savez-vous comme il est difficile de ne pas penser, surtout pour un cerveau actif comme le mien. C'est quelque chose d'insurmontable. J'en suis arrivé à devoir me concentrer pour ne pas penser. Rien que cette tâche m'exténue à l'accoutumée et me permet de dormir quelques heures, un simple répit nécessaire à mon corps. Cette nuit, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je me suis tourné et retourné dans ce lit aseptisé, imaginant mille scénarios concernant la mort de M.

Tanner est venu me réveiller aux alentours de neuf heures. J'ai directement bondit sur mes pieds, réveillé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement dormi après tout. Mon esprit s'est contenté de flotter entre rêve et réalité. Dans la précipitation, j'en ai presque oublié mes lunettes. Tanner n'a pas attendu que je lui demande pour me briefer sur la situation. Apparemment, l'équipe de sauvetage aurait trouvé un vrai carnage sur les lieux. Des corps à moitié carbonisés, des centaines de douilles de différents calibres éparpillés sur des dizaines de mètres, une maison en ruine, encore fumante, finissant de se consumer, des débris de murs projetés à quinze mètres alentour, une carcasse d'hélicoptère encastré dans la maison. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pu trouver Silva sur les routes écossaises. Je suis stupide. J'aurais dû penser qu'il favoriserait la voie des airs. Informations après informations, mon cerveau se lance dans des hypothèses sur ce qu'il a dû se passer, rejetant les situations improbables de l'équation. Deux inconnues primordiales manquent pourtant à mon énoncée. Qu'en est-il de M et Bond ? Mon regard s'attarde sur Tanner, immobile à mes côtés, le teint cadavérique accompagné de cernes d'un bleu sombre. Il ne doit pas avoir fermé l'œil en deux jours. Rajoutez à cela les épaules voûtées et vous avez l'image même de la défaite. Tanner semble en conflit avec lui-même concernant le meilleur moyen de m'annoncer la suite. Est-ce si affreux qu'il n'ose me le dire ? Un étau enserre ma poitrine. Serait-il mort ?

Les sourcils froncés, je pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Tanner dans l'angoisse de ce qui va suivre.

-« Ils… Ils ont mis du temps à trouver Bond, à trouver…. »

-« Mais il va bien ? »

Mon ton est suppliant mais Tanner ne semble pas le remarquer.

-« Bond… Ils ont trouvé Bond dans une chapelle appartenant au domaine. »

-« Une chapelle ? Tanner, je vous demande s'il va bien ! »

-« Il… Quand l'équipe l'a trouvé, Bond était agenouillé au sol, face au corps de M. Il n'a pas bougé à leur venue. Il n'a pas répondu lorsqu'ils lui ont parlé. Je ne pense pas que Bond aille bien, non. »

-« Est-il blessé ? »

-« Apparemment pas. Les hommes n'ont pas osé l'approcher de peur de se faire attaquer. Bond a fini par se lever tout seul et par quitter la chapelle. Ils ont trouvé Silva à quelques mètres de M, un couteau dans le dos. »

-« Où se trouve Bond ? »

Une angoisse sourde fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Est-il parti ? Parti où personne ne le retrouvera jamais comme la dernière fois. Je ne sais pourquoi je me sens tant concerné par son sort. C'est étrange. Cela ne me ressemble pas, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Je côtoie les gens sans chercher à les connaître habituellement. Je leur pose des questions sur leurs vies sans vraiment écouter leurs réponses. Je reste poli, courtois mais je suis incapable de m'attacher émotionnellement à une personne. C'est mon moyen d'auto-défense face aux autres, face à ce monde si implacable. La plupart des gens me pensent égoïste. Ils ont peut-être raison. Mon meilleur ami pourrait disparaître de ma vie du jour au lendemain que je n'en ferais cas. Je ne chercherais même pas à avoir de ses nouvelles parce que, au fond, je n'en ai rien à faire des autres. C'est un moyen de survivre, survivre à tout quoiqu'il arrive. Je le sais et je l'accepte. Je vis seul avec moi-même entouré des autres. Dire que cela me convient serait mentir mais j'ai cet… instinct de survie ? Peut-on l'appeler ainsi ? C'est surement le terme qui conviendrait le mieux pour en parler. Cet instinct qui m'empêche de me lier à qui que ce soit. Je suis dans l'incapacité de faire confiance aux autres. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis si performant dans mon travail.

Le plus ironique dans tout cela c'est que j'attire les gens comme un aimant. Est-ce dû à mon physique filiforme, androgyne ? Aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils viennent souvent me parler, des inconnus, des collègues, hommes comme femmes. Ils veulent sympathiser, me draguer, m'inviter à boire un verre ou juste que je jette un coup d'œil à leurs ordinateurs défectueux. Pourtant, ils déchantent bien vite. Je ne suis pas là pour eux. Je suis là pour mon pays, pour faire une différence qui pourrait sauver des vies, des vies anglaises. Ces vies n'ont aucune importance pour moi mais elles en ont pour M et je lui dois tant.

Avec les années, je ne prends même plus de gants pour éconduire les inopportuns. A quoi bon ? Plus on est conciliant, plus on leur fait espérer une possibilité qui n'en sera jamais une. Montrez leur la moindre faille dans votre système de défense et ils s'y engouffreront, ils l'utiliseront contre vous pour vous convaincre de sortir avec eux, de les aider et que sais-je encore. Ajouter à mon incapacité social mon cerveau hors norme et vous aurez une idée très précise de qui je suis. Alors, non, je ne suis pas une personne comme les autres et Dieu sait ce que j'aimerais l'être. Cela doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un pour vous rassurer, pour vous aimer. Je jalouse le bonheur des autres alors que je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie, dans mon espace vitale et encore moins dans mon lit.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si concerné par le sort de M et de Bond. Pour M, c'est évitant. Je lui dois tant. Je n'ai appris que récemment son implication dans ma vie. Je lui dois ma vie actuelle, ma situation au sein du MI6. C'est elle qui m'a donné une chance. C'est elle qui a empêché les autorités de m'enfermer dans une cellule pour le restant de ma vie. Elle m'a donné un but, une utilité. Elle a payé mes études et a fait de moi un espion, le rêve de tout gamin. Pour le jeune adolescent que j'étais, c'est presque un miracle de s'en sortir si bien. Et je le dois à cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Je lui dois tout.

En ce qui concerne Bond, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens concerné par son sort. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Ce sentiment est nouveau pour moi. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de l'aider, de protéger. C'est surement l'une des choses les plus ironiques au monde, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les gens autour de moi le voient comme un homme fort, capable de tout braver. Moi, je le voie comme une personne esseulée, un édifice à deux doigts de s'écrouler, une marionnette en déséquilibrée obligé d'avancer pour ne pas chuter. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche du sol qu'aujourd'hui. C'est le genre de personne à qui on peut tout enlever. Le genre de personnes à pouvoir se passer de tout. On peut le torturer, le ruiner. On peut l'enfermer ou le trahir. Il se tiendra toujours fier et fort. Il s'en sortira toujours. Enlevez-lui son seul point de repère fixe et son monde s'écroule. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en sortira, pas indemne en tout cas. Et si je peux l'aider à se redresser, je le ferai. Pourquoi ? Parce que si lui, le plus fort d'entre nous, s'écroule, rien ne m'empêchera, moi, de m'écrouler demain. S'il abandonne le combat, qu'est-ce qui me donnera le courage de continuer ? Sa force de caractère et son courage ont souvent inspiré bon nombre d'entre nous. Il ne peut pas se permettre de flancher. Jamais.

Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, Tanner est parti. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache où se trouve Bond. Je ne pense pas que personne, à part moi, ai pensé à Bond. Il est en vie. Point. Le reste… qui s'en soucie ?

Résigné, je retourne vers mes écrans chéris. Peut-être pourront-ils répondre à mes questions ? Une multitude de bruits s'élève de mon QG, cliquetis de claviers, cuillères cognée contre une tasse, informations en tout genre s'échangeant d'un bureau à l'autre. Tous sont déjà là, vaquant à leurs occupations dans une habituelle frénésie. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu envie de les voir. J'appréhende leurs réactions. Qu'importe au final. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs opinions comptaient réellement pour moi. A mon entrée, tous se figent, le regard braqué sur moi. Je dois avoir fière allure dans mes vêtements vieux de deux jours, pas même rasé ou peigné tout cela accompagné de cernes se démarquant sur ma peau pâle. Je dois faire peur à voir. Il est beau leur chef ! A vrai dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis à cet instant. Je les regarde tour à tour. Certains détournent les yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent comment réagir. Le boss suprême est mort et ils savent que j'y ai été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment réagiriez-vous à leur place ?

L'un d'eux m'apporte une tasse de thé chaude accompagné d'un « Monsieur, nous vous attendions ». Sont-ils si dociles au point de ne même pas chercher de réponses ? Pourtant, notre travail consiste à tout savoir, à chercher sans relâche la moindre information qui pourrait nous aider. Alors pourquoi cette attitude si docile ? Question stupide. Parce que je suis leur patron, le seul patron qui leur reste pour le moment. Cette condition de chef, ces responsabilités, tout ça, c'est encore nouveau pour moi. Il n'y a que trois semaines que je suis en fonction et déjà j'en oublie mes devoirs. Ces deux derniers jours m'ont presque fait oublier mes obligations. Et maintenant, que suis-je sensé faire ? Reprendre la barre, seconder le capitaine absent pour éviter que le navire coule. C'est la seule chose à faire, j'en ai peur.

-« Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et trouvez-moi Bond ! »

Après tout, ne suis-je pas sensé n'être au courant de rien. Je le suis. Juste quelques mots de Tanner et de Bond n'ont en rien expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Bond les a tués. C'est tout ce que Tanner m'a dit. M est morte, tout ce que Bond a laissé filtrer. Déjà, tout le petit monde autour de moi s'active. Le bruit des claviers redoublent d'intensité. Je m'avance dans la salle et me poste à mon endroit habituel, ma tasse de thé fumante à la main. J'en bois une gorgé par automatisme avant de la reposer sur mon bureau, l'envie de thé m'ayant définitivement délaissée.

Je veux savoir comment M a été tuée ? Comment un hélicoptère peut-il se retrouver encastré dans une maison ? Et, bon Dieu, comment un seul homme peut-il survivre à tout cela ? Il me faut Bond, pour répondre à mes interrogations, pour calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur trop sollicité depuis deux jours.

Les informations fusent à mes oreilles en quelques minutes à peine. L'équipe de « sauvetage » ramène Bond à Londres. Sauvetage… Je me demande bien ce qu'il reste encore à sauver… L'équipe de nettoyage est déjà sur place et se charge des corps. La maison a terminé de se consumer. Ils se chargeront des débris plus tard.

Ils ramènent Bond. Bien. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à lui faire la chasse moi-même pour obtenir des réponses.

-« Combien de temps ? »

-« Une heure. »

Une heure ! Seulement ? Je tente de faire bonne figure parmi mes subordonnés. Dans cette optique, je me saisis de ma tasse et bois une gorgée de thé pour masquer mon trouble. Je suis pourtant sûr que tous l'ont noté. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils pensent.

Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter Bond. Pas si rapidement. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va jaillir de ma poitrine tant il bat vite. Je ne serais même pas quoi lui dire. Toutes mes condoléances ? Ridicule. Il me rira au nez et je perdrai le peu de crédits que j'ai si durement gagné. J'ai beau y réfléchir. Je ne me vois pas l'aborder de but en blanc pour lui demander de tout me raconter. Je pourrais le faire avec une personne normale mais pas avec lui. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il ne réagit pas comme eux. Il n'est jamais là où on l'attend et ne choisis jamais la solution de facilité. Il a sa propre manière de penser, loin des standards habituels. C'est bien pour cela qu'il excelle dans ce qu'il fait. C'est bien pour cela qu'il fascine les gens qui le rencontre, qu'il me fascine.

Je vais devoir ruser si je veux en apprendre plus. Que me reste-t-il comme solution ? Attendre le rapport écrit de Bond ? L'écrira-t-il seulement ? Peut-être puis-je assister à son débriefing ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si je le demande, on me l'accordera surement. Il faut que je parle à Tanner.

Je tourne le dos à mon ordinateur et quitte la pièce. J'entends très clairement les soupirs de soulagement dans mon dos. Leur fais-je peur ?

Où peut bien se terrer Tanner ? Après 20 minutes de recherches et de nombreux couloirs, je le trouve dans le bureau de M… Son ancien bureau, devrais-je dire. Il empaquette les différentes affaires personnelles de M dans une caisse en carton. Tanner ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme. Son regard est perdu dans le vague. Je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait entendu entrer.

-« Vous savez, M vous appréciait beaucoup, Q…Elle… Elle vous a souvent défendue devant les ambitieux guettant votre poste. Elle… Elle croyait en vous. Elle pensait qu'en vous proclamant à la tête du département Q vous pourriez faire une différence. Elle ne voyait que vous pour diriger cette section. Elle m'a souvent parlé de vos habiletés hors normes, de vos prouesses d'adolescent. »

-« Je n'en savais rien. »

Dire que je suis étonné est un euphémisme. Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne aussi importante qu'elle avait tant d'estime pour moi. Les rares fois où je l'ai croisée durant mes années d'études, lorsque je venais « aider », elle n'avait pas parue se soucier plus que cela de moi. Elle m'avait même semblé indifférente à ma présence, se contentant de me donner des ordres. Il faut dire à sa décharge qu'à l'époque je ne la croisais qu'en temps de crise. Je recevais un sms, toujours d'un numéro différent et une voiture m'attendait à la sortie de ma salle de classe. Les professeurs ne disaient rien, surement dans une quelconque confidence. On me briefait sur la situation dans la voiture et à mon arrivée, je réglais les problèmes. Voilà mon implication, ma vie durant mes études. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de rumeurs qui trainaient à mon sujet : fils de diplomate étrange, fils de milliardaire aux portes de la mort, gigolo et j'en passe. Je crois qu'aucune version n'a jamais, de près comme de loin, approché la vérité.

Déjà à l'époque, M m'avait impressionné par son charisme et son caractère mais c'est surtout le courage dont elle fait preuve qui est à saluer. Le courage de prendre les décisions qu'il faut prendre, qu'importe le résultat, bon comme catastrophique. De nos jours, c'est tellement difficile pour une femme de tracer son chemin dans un mon d'hommes alors leur donner des ordres, n'en parlons pas. Pourtant, elle a toujours réussi à mâter les plus récalcitrants. Même Bond, de loin le plus rebelle de tout le MI6, s'y est cassé les dents. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait si admirablement caché son jeu.

Tanner me sort de mes pensées. Il a refermé la boite en carton. Il ne bouge pas pour autant. Son attitude est anormale, même pour lui. Il semble tendu et à deux doigts d'exploser de colère, de chagrin.

-« Bond aurait dû la protéger ! » hurle-t-il sans crier gare tout en frappant du point sur le bureau à ses côtés.

La rage l'emporte sur son habituel contrôle de soi si britannique. Alors que j'attends le reste de son plaidoyer, rien ne vient. Le silence reprend possession des lieux. Son poing se détend, peu à peu, jusqu'à pendre de manière désarticulé le long de sa cuisse. Le regard rivé au sol, les épaules voûtées, Tanner est l'image même de la défaite, de la perte. Il a craqué l'espace d'un instant mais son éducation et son orgueil l'empêche de déverser sa rage, de libérer le mal qui le comprime. Pourtant sa souffrance se lit sur son visage. Il aimerait se laisser aller. Qui peut l'en blâmer ? Certainement pas moi. Tanner était le plus proche « collègue » de M. Il a passé des années à ses côtés. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. Ce doit être comme perdre un parent proche.

-« Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Il ne devrait pas tarder. En fait, je venais pour cela. J'aimerais assister au débriefing de Bond. »

Tanner redresse la tête et la tourne dans ma direction, circonspect.

-« Vous voulez assister au débriefing de Bond ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que j'ai autant de questions sans réponses que vous et je ne supporte pas ne pas savoir, surtout quand je suis concerné, d'une quelconque manière. »

-« Je ne pense pas que M soit… »

Oh… Voilà qui est embarrassant. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une habitude, d'un réflexe involontaire. Je l'entends soupirer plus que je ne le vois faire.

-« Je ne pense pas que M aurait approuvé mais, en ces circonstances, je vois mal qui pourrait vous en empêcher. Dès son arrivée, nous interrogerons Bond dans une des salles d'interrogatoires au niveau C. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous placer dans la salle adjacente. »

J'hoche la tête tout en le remerciant avant de sortir du bureau. Sa souffrance me culpabilise parce que je ne ressens pas la même chose que lui. Je suis attristé par la mort de M. Je ne suis pas pour autant triste. Je suis juste las, fatigué par ces deux jours d'inquiétudes perpétuelles. L'ignorance fatigue le corps et l'esprit plus certainement que toute autre chose.

Je jette un œil sur ma montre. Il me reste 20 minutes avant l'arrivée programmée de l'équipe de sauvetage. Je devrais plutôt dire l'escorte personnelle de Bond. J'imagine qu'il sera difficile de le faire parler. Nous verrons bien. Si je me dépêche, je dois pouvoir prendre une douche et me changer. Autant avoir l'air civilisé et un brin présentable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je ressors propre et rasé d'une des salles de bains de cet immense complex souterrain. Sans détours, je me dirige vers l'étage des interrogatoires. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment mis les pieds, pas depuis ma première visite ici.

A mon arrivée, Tanner et Mallory discutent calmement, debout, devant une des salles. Mallory, le bras en écharpe, semble argumenter vivement avec un Tanner plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Tous deux se calme à mon arrivé. Par pudeur, je reste à un mètre en retrait. S'ils sont là, Bond ne devrait plus tarder. Tiens, quand on parle du loup,…

Une porte s'ouvre à l'autre bout du couloir. Bond en sort, escorté par trois hommes en costumes cravates. Il ne semble pas s'en offusquer et se dirige calmement dans notre direction. Pourquoi autant de gardes ? Il n'a pas tué M que je sache et présumer du contraire est ridicule pour qui le connait.

Bond a le visage fermé de toutes expressions. Tout vêtu de noir, il semble ne pas être blessé. Sa démarche est fluide et sans accroc. Comment est-ce possible. Est-il si doué que cela qu'une escouade lourdement armée n'en vienne pas à bout ? A-t-il vraiment tué tous ces hommes ? Ne parlons même pas de Silva. Après tout, il a été Bond dans une autre vie. Ils sont semblables. Et il les a tous vaincus.

Bond n'est plus qu'à un mètre de moi à présent. Il parait aussi rompu que nous à moins qu'il s'agisse de l'effet du chagrin. Qui serait le dire ? Je me rends compte que son regard bleu est sur moi, me transperce de part en part. Il me détaille de haut en bas. J'en serais presque gêné si nous étions seuls. Il ne me jette qu'un coup d'œil supplémentaire, une simple œillade avant de reporter son attention sur Tanner et Mallory. Ce dernier lui sert la main de son bras valide.

-« Bond. »

-« Mallory. Ta…»

Bond n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tanner lui envoie le plus violent coup de poing qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de ma vie. Il faut dire que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en voir. Bond ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas, comme nous tous. Il encaisse le coup en plein visage sans broncher le moins du monde. Tanner se contente de le toiser de toute sa hauteur, un air de reproche sur le visage.

-« Vous étiez sensé la protéger ! »

Évidemment, il en veut à Bond de ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

-« Tanner ! Vous êtes fou ! » s'exclame Mallory, surpris.

-« Non, laissez. Je l'ai mérité. »

Mérité ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il donc passé en Écosse ? Comment Bond pourrait le mériter ? Il insinue le doute dans mon esprit. Aurais-je eu tort de lui faire confiance ? Est-il responsable de la mort de M, même par inadvertance ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est la vérité. Je ne semble pas être le seul. Mallory ne se laisse pas démonter par ce petit incident. Il saisit le bras de Tanner et l'encourage à entrer dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire. Tanner ne lui résiste pas. Je suppose qu'il voulait interroger Bond, lui-même. Je crains que son coup d'éclat n'ait entaché ses chances d'y parvenir.

Bond me jette à nouveau un regard en coin. Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

-« Bond, entrez. J'ai quelques petits détails à régler avec Tanner. Je viendrai vous débriefer d'ici quelques minutes.»

Ainsi, Mallory se chargera de faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Bond s'exécute. Une fois la porte refermé, Mallory se tourne vers moi à ma grande surprise.

-« Qu'y-a-t-il Q ? »

-« Pardon ? »

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il me veut.

-« Que se passe-t-il d'urgent pour vous éloigner de vos ordinateurs ? »

-« Euh, je… J'aimerais.. Enfin si c'est possible… Je comprendrai si vous ne vouliez pas.. »

-« Q ! Venez-en au fait ! »

-« Je suis là pour le débriefing de Bond. »

-« Et bien, dans ce cas, entrez et ne faites pas tant d'histoires. Et tâchez de contenir Tanner. Je ne veux pas le voir débarquer lors de mon interrogatoire. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'estime cet homme. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'à deux ou trois reprises dans ma vie mais il m'a à chaque fois impressionné par son accessibilité et son sens du devoir, qu'importe les conséquences… Un peu comme M, au fond.

Nous rentrons tous deux dans les salles jumelles, lui avec Bond, moi rejoignant Tanner. Notre pièce n'est pas éclairée. La seule source de lumière vient de la vitre sans teint donnant sur l'autre pièce. Le visage de Tanner n'a pas changé d'expression. Je crois qu'il lui en faudra beaucoup avant de pardonner à Bond. Tout dépendra de ce qu'il nous révèlera.

Dans l'autre pièce, Bond et Mallory se font face, chacun assis d'un côté d'une table. 007 ne le regarde pas. Il a les yeux baissés, perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Bond ? »

-« Hum. »

-« Est-ce qu'il vous faut quelque chose ? Nourriture ? Boissons ? Soins ? »

-« Non. »

-« D'accord. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le silence. Cela ne ressemble vraiment pas au Bond qu'on connait. Aussi peu de réactions de sa part n'est pas bon signe pour la suite. Pourtant, sans raison, Bond se met à parler.

-« Après la fusillade, j'ai attendu M dans sa voiture afin de la mettre en sécurité. Si Silva était parvenu à l'atteindre ici, elle n'était à l'abri nulle part. Depuis le début, Silva nous avait devancé, prévoyant le moindre de nos mouvements. Je me suis dit qu'avec moi, M aurait une chance de s'en sortir. »

Le silence reprend possession des lieux. Mallory ne lâche pas Bond du regard, scrutant les moindres variations sur son visage inexpressif.

-« Pourquoi Skyfall ? »

-« Il nous fallait un endroit isolé, loin de portée de Silva. Aucun des bâtiments de Londres n'était hors de portée de Silva. A l'heure actuelle, il est facile de trouver le plan architectural de n'importe quel bâtiment et d'en trouver ses failles. Il est aussi aisé de se faire passer pour un policier comme il l'a fait. J'ai pensé qu'en Écosse, dans une vieille demeure, nous serions isolé et à l'abri pour un temps, juste suffisamment pour organiser notre défense. Après tout, je connais le coin depuis longtemps. J'y ai grandi. »

-« C'est un bon raisonnement. Vous isoler loin de tout vous permettait de le voir arriver. »

-« Et d'éviter les morts collatéraux. »

-« C'est pour cette raison que vous n'êtes parti qu'à deux ? »

Bond hoche la tête, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. On dirait presque qu'il a honte. Honte de quoi ?

-« M ne voulait plus être responsable d'autres pertes. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de tous ces morts.

-« Vous parlez de la fusillade ? »

-« Et de l'explosion. Elle n'a accepté mon offre qu'à cette condition de ne plus impliquer personne. »

-« Quelle offre ? »

-« Servir d'appât à Silva afin de l'éliminer. Il aurait suivis M n'importe où si cela lui permettait de la tuer.»

-« Vous vous rendrez compte qu'il a réussi par votre faute. »

Immédiatement, Bond frappe du point sur la table avant de se mettre debout, envoyant sa chaise valser en arrière. Son regard fusille Mallory tout en crachant les mots que je voulais entendre depuis deux jours.

-« Nous nous sommes préparés au mieux. Nous avons truffés la maison de pièges en toutes sortes. Nous étions prêts. M s'est prise une balle perdus. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle… »

Le souffle haletant, le regard de Bond redevient lointain, perdu dans les images des événements passés.

-« Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était blessée. La maison avait un souterrain donnant dans les landes. Je lui ai dit de l'emprunter, de trouver refuge dans la chapelle. J'ai utilisé de vieux bâtons de dynamites pour faire sauter la maison avant de la suivre. »

Voilà donc la raison du crash de l'hélicoptère. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'explosion qu'il en a résulté.

-« Je pensais tous les avoir éliminé. Je me suis chargé des deux derniers hommes mais Silva m'avait en joue. J'ai été obligé de briser la glace du lac pour lui échapper. Le temps de trouver la sortie, Silva était dans la chapelle. Il voulait que M les tue tout deux. Je me suis chargé de Silva mais… M était.. mourante. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il est loin de l'image que tous ont de lui. Dans cette pièce, à cet instant, il n'est en rien l'espion, l'homme fort. Il n'est qu'un homme brisé par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Sa détresse me fend le cœur. Je ne pense pas que quiconque l'ait vu dans cet état depuis des années, depuis la mort de ses parents. Oh, bien évidemment, je suis sensé ne rien savoir de son passé. Je ne devrais pas avoir lus son dossier pourtant je l'ai fait, allez savoir pourquoi. D'ordinaire, je pense que c'est l'orgueil de Bond qui l'empêche de flancher. Où est-il à présent ?

Je reporte mon attention sur Tanner. Il semble aussi triste que nous tous face au récit de Bond. Je ne pense pas qu'il continuera à lui en vouloir. Comment le tenir pour responsable après un compte rendu si poignant ? C'est tout bonnement impossible de lui en vouloir.

Cependant, Bond ne semble pas du même avis. D'un geste vif, il se retourne, se saisissant de la chaise renversée avant de l'envoyer valsé contre la vitre, nous faisant sursauter Tanner et moi. Mallory, lui, est déjà debout.

-« Et il a fallu qu'elle se prenne cette putain de balle ! » hurle Bond avant de tomber à genoux, les mains masquant son visage.

J'ai de la peine pour cet homme si fière d'ordinaire. Le voir ainsi me fend le cœur. Il n'est pas supposé se briser, qu'importe l'attaque. Bond incarne si bien le héros sans peurs qu'on en oublierait qu'il reste humain. Il faut dire, à notre décharge, qu'il fait tout son possible pour nous le faire oublier.

Mallory se place à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort inutile.

-« Bond. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans sa mort. Une balle perdue est une chose qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Vous ne devriez pas.. »

Bond laisse retomber ses bras, un sourire en coin, son sourire le plus ironique, rivé au visage.

-« Je ne devrais pas quoi ? Me sentir coupable ? Et bien c'est raté. J'étais sensé la protéger et… »

-« Et vous l'avez fait autant que possible. Sans cette balle vous auriez réussi. »

-« Et c'est sensé me réconforter ? »

-« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas empêcher qu'importe l'énergie qu'on déploie. Votre perception du possible est faussée par vos années de service. M était une vieille femme, Bond. Elle n'avait pas vos réflexes ni vos capacités. Personne ne vous tiendra pour responsable de sa mort, pas même Tanner. N'est-ce pas ? »

Mallory se tourne vers nous un sourire à la fois triste et rassurant aux lèvres. A mes côtés, Tanner lève un bras et toque à deux reprises contre la vitre, les yeux rivés sur Bond. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à voir Bond aussi ravagé par la mort de M. Je ne l'étais pas non plus, en vérité. Présumé du contraire aurait été cohérent avec le Bond insensible que nous côtoyons quotidiennement. Alors, qu'au final, présumé du contraire n'est qu'une aberration.

-« Je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé dans vos retranchements en doutant de vous. Je sais, d'expérience qu'il s'agit de la méthode la plus fiable pour obtenir la vérité. Les gens ne savent pas mentir sous le coup de la colère. »

Bond semble se vexer de sa remarque.

-« Vous pensez réellement que j'allais vous mentir ? »

-« Non mais de cette manière il n'y aura de doute pour personne. »dit-il en lançant un regard dans notre direction.

Il parle de Tanner, bien évidemment. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre et il quitte la pièce sans même fermer la porte derrière lui. Je ne tente même pas de le retenir. A quoi bon ?

-« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Bond. Parfois, la vie est injuste mais vous le saviez déjà, non ? »

A genoux au sol, assis sur ses talons, Bond reste impassible aux paroles de Mallory.

-« Je sais que vous n'en avez surement pas envie mais prenez quelques jours de vacances. Vous les avez amplement mérités. Tâchez juste de ne plus disparaître. »Conclue-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il finit par sortir à son tour, laissant un Bond indolent à ses pensées. En passant devant ma porte toujours ouverte, Mallory me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute, bien qu'un rien inquiet. Nous n'allons pas loin en définitive, juste deux salles plus loin. Nous ne prenons même pas la peine d'y entrer.

-« Q. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre travail. »

-« Me remercier ? J'ai contribué à la mort de M, monsieur. Je ne pense pas…»

-« Vous avez contribué à planifier une contre-attaque, Q. Que celle-ci ait mal tourné n'est pas de votre faute. »

-« Pas directement mais je suis tout de même responsable. »

-« On croirait entendre Bond. » dit-il en secouant la tête à la négative.

Cette remarque me frappe comme une dague en plein cœur. Suis-je aussi obtus que Bond. Je suis convaincu de l'innocence de Bond. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je me sentir libre de toute culpabilité ? Question stupide. Parce qu'elle est morte.

De nos jours, nous peinons à nous pardonner nos propres erreurs. En vérité, je crois qu'on est plus à même de pardonner les pires ignominies aux autres qu'une broutille à soi. C'est paradoxal. La faute à la société.

A notre époque, notre éducation rejette l'erreur, en grande partie à cause de l'école et de la peur de l'échec ainsi que des punitions qui en découlent. Depuis tout petit, on nous apprend que c'est mal de se tromper. On nous sanctionne à la moindre faute, qu'importe le domaine, qu'importe l'âge au final. Nous finissons par nous en vouloir de nous tromper, même par inadvertance, même sans conséquences pour les autres.

Je ne sais pas pour Bond mais moi je suis comme cela. Voilà pourquoi je me bats en grande partie. J'aime réussir, j'aime gagner et battre les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aime tout contrôler par moi-même. Cela permet d'éviter de se sentir coupable comme aujourd'hui.

-« Q ? »

-« Hum. Oh, pardon. »

-« Reposez-vous. Vous l'avez mérité. »

-« Je ne peux pas. J'ai un service à faire tourner. »

-« Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans vous. J'ai donné l'ordre d'interrompre les missions. Seule une mission restera active et je suis certain que vos subalternes s'en sortiront sans vous. »

-« Mais… »

-« Vous n'êtes d'aucune aide dans votre état actuel. Vous êtes-vous seulement regardé dans une glace aujourd'hui ? Vous avec une sale tête. Allez dormir.»

Je me sens tel un petit enfant obligé d'aller se coucher. A mon âge, c'est un brin pathétique.

-« Puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas. C'est un ordre direct. »

Un ordre direct… Autrement dit, je n'ai pas le choix de mes actes. J'observe Mallory partir d'un œil résigné. Un soupire m'agite. J'ai dormi récemment, plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de repos, de plus de cauchemars. Par contre, Bond…. Oh. Je l'avais oublié. Est-il toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Je prends la direction de celle-ci à pas feutrés. Je décide finalement d'entrer dans la salle adjacente. Je ne tiens pas à déranger 007 si je peux l'éviter.

A mon arrivée, je peux constater qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est resté prostré au sol. Mon regard parcours sa silhouette, ses épaules, ses cheveux, son visage,…

Bizarrement, ce sont ses mains qui retiennent mon attention. Un léger tic anime son index droit, l'index qui lui sert à déclencher la détente de son arme. Se rejoue-t-il les événements de cette nuit ?

Tout à coup, je me rends compte qu'il ne bougera pas de cette pièce, pas seul tout du moins. Il est trop profondément enraciné dans la souffrance. Si je veux qu'il se ressaisisse, il va falloir que je l'y aide.

Ni une, ni deux, je sors et ouvre la porte suivante. Le bruit a au moins le mérite de sortir Bond de ses pensées. Réflexe du métier, sans doute. Ses yeux bleus, privé de leurs flammes habituelles, se braque sur moi.

-« Que faites-vous encore là, Q ? »

-« Et vous ? Que faites-vous ? »

-« Je médite mes erreurs mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

-« Je suis venu pour vous flanquer mon pied au cul afin vous remettre debout. »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. »

Son regard m'a quitté à nouveau pour retourner à sa contemplation du sol. Il en est hors de question. Je m'avance dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches et me place derrière lui avant de lui assener un petit coup, illustrant mes dires. Rien de douloureux, juste assez pour le pousser à se lever. Ma provocation semble avoir fonctionné. A nouveau, son regard se pose sur moi. Curieusement, Bond me toise. A ma grande joie, ses yeux paraissent avoir retrouvé de leur hargne habituelle, m'arrachant un sourire par la même occasion.

-« Q ! Vous savez que vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Je pourrais vous faire très mal en très peu de temps pour venger votre insolence. »

Malgré la menace, le ton est taquin et élargit mon sourire.

-« C'est vrai, vous pourriez mais dans ce cas vous seriez privé de mon doigté exceptionnel et de mes soins experts. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à une telle réponse de ma part. Son visage ne cache en rien son étonnement tandis que le mien affiche une petite rougeur lorsque je me rends compte du double sens évident de ma phrase.

-« Remettrez-vous 007. Je parlais de mes talents d'informaticien. »

Je ne sais plus où me mettre tant je suis embarrassé. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette pièce. Je me dirige vers la sortie mais décide finalement de m'arrêter au chambrant. Je lui jette à nouveau un coup d'œil malgré ma gêne. Bond n'a pas bougé. Il m'englobe littéralement du regard. Ce feu qui brûle au fond de ses rétines me fait peur. Est-ce de l'envie que j'y vois ? Moi qui craignait de ne plus revoir son regard s'animer, je suis servi.

-« Vous devriez sortir d'ici, Bond. La vie est trop courte que pour la passer entre ces murs. »

En venant ici, je ne m'étais pas attendu à devenir sa prochaine proie. Je ne savais même pas Bond intéressé par les hommes. Non, je dois me tromper. Un Don Juan comme lui peut avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit. Il n'a pas besoin de se rabattre sur les hommes. Peut-être n'est-ce pas du désir dans ses yeux mais de la rancœur ?

En tout cas, Don Juan est le bon terme pour définir Bond. Il vit constamment dans le plaisir et la jouissance de l'instant présent, loin de toutes règles morales en ignorant volontairement autrui. Il est cynique, égoïste et destructeur mais si fascinant et attirant. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

-« M n'aurait pas apprécié de vous voir ainsi avachi. Tâchez de lui faire honneur au lieu de vous comporter comme un gamin. »

Je sais que je suis dur avec lui mais si cela lui permet de remonter la pente, je me devais de l'être. Je ne supporte plus de le voir. C'est un homme tellement complexe à cerner. J'abandonne. Je ne demande pas mon reste et sors en direction de mon département. Qu'importe ce que m'a dit Mallory. Je ne peux pas rester inactif. Il faut que j'occupe mon cerveau. Je ne veux plus penser à toute cette histoire pour le moment.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review. Ne fusse qu'un mot.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.

Désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps à écrire à nouveau mais je travaille 50 heures semaine ces derniers temps. Je change ce Twoshot en Multi chapitre. Le chapitre n'est pas long mais je m'attaque à la suite directement. Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de 5 chapitres à mon avis. Ensuite, je reprendrai l'écriture de M&A. 6 mois de deuil sont suffisant.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

Appuyé contre la table de la « cafeteria » réservé à la division Q (une table dans une pièce adjacente au centre opérationnel), j'observe les volutes de fumée s'échapper de la bouilloire électrique, les yeux dans le vague, sans pour autant éteindre l'appareil. J'en suis incapable à cet instant, trop enraciné dans mes pensées. Cette une étrange sensation que de savoir que l'on doit faire quelque chose, d'être totalement conscient de ce qui nous entoure tout en étant physiquement incapable d'agir d'une quelconque manière. La puissance de l'esprit sur le corps, sans nul doute. Quelle importance au final ? Ce n'est que de l'eau chaude changée en vapeur. Je n'aurai qu'à en chauffer à nouveau. Non, ce qui me préoccupe est d'une toute autre nature.

J'ai désobéi aux ordres de Mallory. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à quitter ces vieux souterrains pour rejoindre le monde des vivants. Littéralement, je veux dire. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de M, tout n'est que deuil autour de moi. La nouvelle a fait le tour en moins de temps que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Depuis, le MI6 est devenu un tombeau où chacun se recueil à sa manière. Certains pleurent, d'autres arborent des regards tristes ou cernés pour les premiers informés. Les gens en parlent entre eux, croisent une autre personne et en reparlent encore. Je ne compte plus le nombre de regards ou de murmures sur mon passage. J'ai même surpris certains employés d'autres départements à passer à plusieurs reprises devant mon antre. Suis-je à ce point un sujet de curiosité ? Je veux dire, je sais que la plupart du temps j'ai l'air étrange pour bon nombre de personnes mais je n'avais encore jamais provoqué un tel intérêt de la part de quiconque. Généralement, les gens me jettent un regard curieux avant de détourner leur intérêt vers quelque chose de plus chatoyant, une belle secrétaire ou le petit nouveau de la semaine. Non loin de moi l'idée de rechercher une telle attention de la part des autres. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours fuit l'attention des autres. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué. Je ne serais même pas quoi en faire au final. Je trouve juste qu'être le sujet de toutes les attentions dans des circonstances si dramatique est un manque de savoir-vivre flagrant. Humains stupides…. Ils se repaîtrent du malheur des autres comme le ferait un animal sauvage d'une carcasse encore fraîche. Ils regardent la tragédie des autres en face dans le but de se sentir eux-mêmes chanceux d'y échapper, pour cette fois. Ils la fixent, guettant son approche. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les files de voitures s'allongent sur l'autoroute lors d'un accident de voiture. Les gens veulent voir du sang, mais, si possible, pas le leur. Diantre, non, et si possible pas celui d'un de leur proche. C'est tellement primitif comme comportement que ça m'écœurerait presque. Ne sommes-nous pas sensé nous élever au-dessus de tout cela de par notre intelligence supérieure à celle de l'animal ? Après réflexion, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux : l'intérêt maladif pour voir l'accident ou le désintérêt total d'autrui si on ne jette même pas un coup d'œil au carambolage. Est-ce de l'égoïsme de ne pas regarder la mort s'échapper du corps ?

Allez savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous ces mots échangés ne changeront en rien la situation. M avait beau être « une vrai peau de vache » comme dirait Bond, je crois que tous la respectaient pour ses qualités de leader incontestées. Mine de rien, cette force de caractère nous manquera, tant d'un point de vue professionnel que privé. Dans un certain sens, elle était attachante du haut de son 1m55.

Je ne sais pas qui la remplacera mais cette personne aura du travail pour arriver à sa hauteur (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Les employés sous ses ordres directs lui vouaient une admiration sans borne pour ses choix, souvent difficiles. Tanner en est l'exemple parfait. Un tel niveau d'estime ne s'acquière pas en un jour. Spécialement en ce qui concerne Tanner, à vrai dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il accordera autant de confiance, ni autant de dévotions à son successeur. Au-delà de ça, Tanner reste Tanner. Il mettra du temps à faire son deuil mais sera à son poste lundi matin quoiqu'il arrive. J'en mets ma main à couper.

En vérité, ce qui me préoccupe le plus, ce n'est ni les murmures sur mon passage, ni le fait que Tanner ait déserté les lieux. Non, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est l'état mental de Bond. Personne ne l'a revu depuis l'interrogatoire de ce matin. J'ai eu beau le chercher sur les caméras de sécurité du bunker. Volatilisé. Il est sorti de la salle de débriefing où je l'avais laissé quelques minutes après moi, a tourné au coin du couloir et puis… Disparu. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela est possible dans un bâtiment aussi sécurisé que celui-ci… Bond est unique à n'en pas douter. Cet homme est un vrai casse-tête. Un instant, il peut plaisanter et rire de bon cœur avec vous tandis que celui qui suit, il vous poignarde sans crier gare. Serait-il bipolaire ?

Il ne réagit pas comme les autres personnes et n'est jamais là où l'on l'attend. C'est sans doute ce qui fait de lui un si bon agent : l'imprévisibilité. S'il agit comme ça sur le terrain, comment réagira-t-il à la mort de M ? Qui Diable peut le dire ? J'ai eu beau spéculer toute la journée, je n'en sais toujours rien. Je l'ai imaginé traquer le restant des hommes de Silva et les abattre de sang-froid aux quatre coins de la terre. J'ai soupçonné qu'il lèverait une femme dans le bar d'un hôtel chic de Londres pour se changer les idées. Au final, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de sa journée. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui le retienne sur cette Terre. Il pourrait disparaitre à nouveau…

Au fond, cela ne me regarde pas même si je détesterais l'idée qu'il ait fait une connerie, quelle qu'elle soit, alors que j'aurais pu l'aider…. Je suis surement un peu présomptueux sur ce coup-ci. Je veux dire que je suis la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé. J'aurais pu… Je ne sais pas. J'aurais pu éviter de le provoquer pour commencer. C'aurait été intelligent de ma part. Une telle réaction est incompréhensible venant de ma part. Je suis d'un naturel calme et plutôt docile mais lorsque je suis prêt de lui… J'ai envie de l'énerver, de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce doit être surement une des choses les plus difficiles sur cette Terre. Bond a toujours l'air si calme. Je ne dis pas qu'il est serein, loin de là, juste… maitre de lui en toute circonstance… Sauf aujourd'hui dans cette salle…

Je ne me remets toujours pas du dernier regard qu'il m'ait lancé. J'ai eu beau essayé de le décrypter… Peine perdue. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience en relations sociales pour pouvoir comprendre un tel regard, surtout venant de quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que cet homme. Venant de ma part, c'est dire comme cela me frustre, moi qui aie l'habitude de toujours tout savoir en toute circonstance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que cette nuit sera fatidique dans sa guérison. Elle définira la profondeur de sa plaie et sa vitesse de récupération…. Quoiqu'il ait fait de sa journée d'aujourd'hui….

Ma journée, je l'ai passé à essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis Skyfall. Que ressent-il réellement ? Ressent-il de la douleur ou juste de la peine d'avoir perdu sa mère de substitution ? Lui plus que quiconque devrait savoir que la mort est inévitable et, la plupart du temps, là où on ne l'attendait pas. Bien sûr, cela n'enlève rien à l'horreur de la chose, qu'on y soit préparé ou non.

Avec le recul, je pense que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, encore moins le provoquer afin de le faire réagir. Dieu seul sait quand nous le reverrons à présent, et dans quel état. Et s'il ne revenait jamais ?

Trois coups cognés contre la porte me font directement me retourner, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. L'espace d'un instant, mon cœur rate un battement, espérant… Mais ce n'est que Williams, l'un de mes subordonnés.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Williams ? »

-« Je… Vous êtes parti depuis bientôt une demi-heure et je… Enfin, je me demandais si vous alliez bien, Monsieur. »

Une demi-heure ? Si longtemps. Ma vue s'attarde sur la tasse de thé préparée sur la table avant de dévier vers la bouilloire maintenant froide. Oh. J'aurais juré qu'i peine une minute… J'essaie de masquer mon air étonné et me redresse afin de reprendre contenance. Williams me fixe d'un regard timide. Un peu plus âgé que moi, châtain clair d'1m65, Andrew Williams est le dernier arrivé du département Q, sous-entendu, juste avant moi. A vrai dire, si on ne me l'avait pas présenté lors de mon arrivé, je ne l'aurai jamais remarqué. De corpulence mince, ajoutez à cela une timidité maladive et vous comprendrez pourquoi il passe inaperçu la plupart du temps. Au département Q, personne ne lui accorde réellement d'attention, moi y compris, je dois l'avouer. En vérité, je suis étonné qu'il soit encore en ces lieux. Je pensais avoir chassé tout le monde il y a longtemps. Que fait-il ici dans ce cas ?

-« Je semble en effet avoir perdu la notion du temps. »

Williams me sourit gentiment.

-« Vous n'étiez pas sensé vider les lieux il y a une heure de cela avec vos condisciples ? »

-« Hum. Oui, c'est vrai mais j'avais un travail à terminer et je…. Je… m'inquiétais pour vous, Monsieur. »

Vraiment ? C'est si rare que quiconque se préoccupe de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager d'un air ahuri.

-« Vous allez bien Monsieur ? »

Devant tant de sincérité, je ne peux qu'être franc en retour.

-« J'essaie d'aller pour le mieux, Williams. Et vous ? »

-« Je suis triste, Monsieur. »

-« Je le suis aussi. Je finis par penser que nous n'aurions pas pu faire quoique ce soit de plus pour la sauver. »

-« Non ! Je… Enfin, oui, je suis triste concernant M aussi mais.. euh… »

Mes sourcils s'arquent d'étonnement tandis que Williams détourne le regard en rougissant. Quel homme étrange. Sa timidité se dépeint dans chacun de ses gestes ou chacune de ses mimiques. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il me veut ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il, bon sang ? Je tente de comprendre en vain. Un mystère…

-« Je ne vous suis pas, Williams. Expliquez-vous.»

-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Monsieur. Je suis attristé que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils, c'est tout. Tout le département s'inquiète pour votre santé. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, vous savez. C'est de la faute de Bond, pas la vôtre. Et je ne suis pas le seul au MI6 à le penser. C'est le seul responsable à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi l'avoir amené en Ecosse ? Il aurait pu… »

Il y a quelques instants, je devais le presser à parler et le voici plus loquace qu'une pie, et véhément avec cela, hargneux envers Bond… Et c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter aujourd'hui, pas après l'avoir vu s'effondre dans cette salle quelques heures plus tôt.

-« ASSEZ ! De quel droit le jugez-vous ? Vous ne comprenez rien ! Personne ne le comprend ! »

-« Vous êtes trop exténué et chamboulé pour voir son implication réelle. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe ici. »

-« Je vais très bien et… »

-«Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, regardez-vous dans un miroir. Vous n'allez pas bien. Tout le monde le voit et je m'inquiète sincèrement pour vous. »

Je suis sans voix, tant par sa répartie que par son assurance soudaine, sans parler de son attention à mon égard. Je ne sais que répondre. Dois-je le remercier ? Le congédier ? Surement, les deux. Je me contente de lui sourire de manière gênée.

-« Williams… je suis touché par votre sollicitude. Je vous promets de prendre soin de moi à l'avenir. Cela vous convient-il ? »

-« Ai-je le choix ? »

Sa remarque me fait rire.

-« Promettez-moi de ne plus critiquer Bond pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

A ma requête, je le vois se tendre. Son visage expressif affiche une moue dédaigneuse.

-« Mais, Monsieur… »

-« Croyez-moi. Bond a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne mérite pas qu'on le calomnie dans son dos. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Williams acquiesce en soupirant.

-« Très bien, je vous le promets. »

Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, Williams ne semble pas décider à me laisser seul. Il passe d'un pied à l'autre, l'air gêné.

-« Il y a autre chose ? »

-« Je me demandais... Enfin si vous voulez bien entendu… Je ne sais pas… peut-être aller boire un verre un de ces jours… en toute amitié…. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Aller boire un verre avec lui ? Serait-ce un rendez-vous ? Oh !

Ma stupéfaction doit se lire sur mon visage. En un instant, Williams semble faire marche arrière.

-« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'était stupide de ma part et je sais que vous êtes très pris par votre travail… »

Sans crier gare, il disparait de la pièce sans me laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Je suis toujours bouche bée devant son audace. Ai-je mal interprété son intention ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi réagir de la sorte dans ce cas-là. C'est si inhabituel pour moi de recevoir ce genre de proposition.

Mon regard s'attarde sur l'entrée de la pièce. Que vient-il de se passer ?

Je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers la bouilloire. Chose rare chez moi, l'envie de thé m'est passée. Je finis par retourner devant mon écran géant. Après un bref listing de la situation, je constate que je n'ai rien raté. Toutes les missions sont en stand-by à l'heure actuelle, la dernière s'étant achevé dans la soirée. Que suis-je sensé faire à présent ? Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter cette pièce malgré ma promesse faite à Williams. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Tout mon corps est tendu dans l'attente d'un événement qui ne se produira plus. Mes épaules sont douloureuses signe d'un trop long stress. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de me calmer. Il me faudrait une occupation pour pouvoir tourner, bien que superficiellement, la page. J'en viens même à prier un cataclysme planétaire, une crise politique, quelque chose de…

-« Bip, bip, bip, … »

Merci, mon Dieu. Je ne sais pas ce que signale ce bruit mais je l'accueille avec reconnaissance.

Mes doigts, animés d'une vie propre, recherchent déjà la cause de cette alarme… Oh ! Après vérification, il s'agit d'une balise de signalement, un SOS si vous préférez. Un SOS provenant de…. Londres… Deux pâtés de maisons d'une des entrées de notre complexe souterrains. Qui ? Question stupide. Qui est assez téméraire pour actionner une radio de détresse à cette heure-ci ? Ce ne peut être que Bond. Est-il en danger ? Me servant de mes logiciels, je constate avec effarement qu'il se trouve dans un bar sans histoire aucune… Je suis effaré. S'attend-il à ce que je lui envoie la cavalerie ou s'agit-il d'une invitation à le rejoindre ? Est-il trop saoul pour rentrer chez lui ? Voilà donc où il a passé la journée… J'hésite à l'en blâmer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Je ne sais déjà pas ce que je vais faire à présent.


End file.
